ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chill Out
Chill Out is the fourth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot It's night, and Ben is sleeping. Some Necrofriggians come down from the sky and land silently in the middle of the street. They look around. Then, their leader comes forth. (Leader): Yes, we have found our new home! Theme Song That morning, when Ben wakes up, he gets dressed and goes outside. (Leader): Hello, neighbor! (Ben): Aah! Oh, it's just some Necrofriggians. Uh what are you guys doing here? (Leader): We have come to live on your planet. (Ben): I'll call Gwen and Kevin. Later, when Gwen and Kevin arrive. (Kevin): So why did you say we should come, Tennyson? (Ben): Them. (Gwen): What are these Necrofriggians doing here? (Ben): They said they want to live on Earth. (Gwen): But they're not bothered by the warm temperatures? (Ben): Guess not. (Kevin): Man, these are some weird Necrofriggians. Why aren't you guys bothered by the warmth? (Necrofriggian): Actually, I am ''kinda hot. (Leader): Shut up, you imbecile! (Gwen): Why are you guys here anyway? Shouldn't you be living on Kylmyys? (Kevin): Or Mykdl'dy? (Leader): The Incurseans are the reason we are here. With their warlike ways, they attacked are planet, Kylmyys. With it war-torn, it was no longer safe to live their. We tried to move to Mykdl'dy, but we could only live on the cold side of the planet. So, with all the refugees we couldn't all fit on the one side. (Ben): So you were searching for a home---- (Gwen): And you found Earth. (Leader): Yes. ''Ben, Gwen, and Kevin huddle up. (Ben): What should we do? (Gwen): Leave them alone. (Kevin): I don't like this at all. Necrofriggians only like cold, but Bellwood is usually warm. They're planning something. (Gwen): It's a little warm here in Bellwood. Why don't you guys move to Antarctica? (Leader): No, we can't move to Antarctica! If we are to find a permanent home, it mus be at least -320 degrees Fahrenheit. (Gwen): And the coldest temperature ever recorded on Earth was only -128.6 degrees Fahrenheit. (Leader): Yes, so we plan to freeze the Earth at the temperature we please! (Gwen): What?! (Kevin): Told ya. (Ben): Don't worry, I have a plan. Ben transforms into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Um, Leader, sir. I don't think this is such I great idea. (Leader): It doesn't matter. You are just a member of my refugee group. I ''am the leader. ''The Leader phases through the ground. (Necrofriggian): He's headed for Earth's molten core. Once he freezes that, it will be the perfect paradise for us. But first, we must our part! The Necrofriggians start freezing everything. Kevin absorbs the road. Big Chill, Kevin, and Gwen start fighting the Necrofriggians. Once, they are all defeated, Big Chill goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Big Chill): I'm going after the Leader! Ultimate Big Chill phases into the ground. He arrives at the core, where the Leader is freezing it. (Leader): You can't stop me! (Ultimate Big Chill): Dude, chill out! Ultimate Big Chill breathes his ice flames, freezing the Leader. Later, at the surface... (Leader, unfrozen): What will happen to us? We need cold! (Ben): Don't worry, Gwen found a underground area for you! Underground, Ben as Big Chill and the Leader start freezing everything. Big Chill turns back into Ben. (Ben): There! Now your underground area is cold enough for you. (Gwen): And the Plumbers are cleaning up your war-torn planet. (Leader): Thank you! Can you do me just one favor? (Ben): Sure (Leader): Next time you see Milleous, punch in the face for me! The End! Major Events *Ultimate Big Chill makes his first reappearence. *The Necrofriggian refugees make their debut. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Necrofriggian Leader *Necrofriggians Aliens Used *Big Chill (x2) *Ultimate Big Chill Trivia *The Necrofriggian refugees are white, like the ones Ben, Gwen, and Kevin ran into in Map of Infinity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes